


Heart's Desire

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Implied Slash, Mirror of Erised, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Heart's Desire

“And? What do you see?”

“M-my parents. They're smiling at me. There are more people behind them. I-I think it's my family, Ron.”

“I would like to see them, too.”

“Come over here, Ron. That's my mother on the left.”

“I see no one, Harry.”

“But...Hey! They're gone!”

“Keep your voice down, Harry. Maybe the mirror needs time to adjust or something.”

“Maybe...”

“Do you see something?”

“No, just us. I think it's defective.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah...”

“But let's get back to our dormitories before Filch finds us and gets us whipped.”

“Yeah...”

“Harry!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming. Maybe it'll be fixed tomorrow.”

“Maybe. Let's go.”


End file.
